I'll Find You
by xX-ill-be-writing-Xx
Summary: After everyone disappears from the Underworld, what happens to Yui and Hinata? Read this story about their reincarnation, their life together. Things may not go exactly as they planned. Please R&R! First continuous story! Yayzz!
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooo xX-ill-be-writing-Xx here again! Like my first story, this is also a one-shot (maybe two-shot) about YuixHinata from Angel Beats! I seriously loved this scene, and it is most definitely my favorite. My heart broke at the part where Hinata told Yui that he would marry her no matter what. So this is basically their "after story". **

**Enjoy! ^^**

**I'll Find You**

***For added effect, I suggest you listen to My Most Precious Treasure (Ichiban no Takaramono) by LiSA throughout the story **

**Yui's POV**

"I'll marry you! Even if you can't walk or stand, even if you can't have kids! I'll still marry you!" My last and final teardrop fell from my eyelids, and I smiled at Hinata as he continued to speak, "No matter where or how I meet you, I'll fall in love with you."

Those, were the last words I heard before everything disappeared in a blue flash.

**Hinata's POV**

I looked down at the abandoned baseball bat and helmet that were placed neatly on the dust.

"Are you okay with that?" Otonashi asked.

Still gazing at the place where she once stood, I smiled, "Of course." _... not._

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'll help you out to the end." I assured him, "Don't worry. Now, let's go!"

… _Sayonara, Yui._

…**. 2-3 YEARS AFTER EVERYONE FROM THE SSS (including DISAPPEARS… (just to clarify, Yui/Yumi did not immediately come back to life… so she is still a couple months younger than Hinata/Hirata)**

**Narrator's POV**

**Somewhere in a city… ( AN: I NEED A NAME FOR MY STORY UGH)**

"Yumi! Be careful! Don't run into the dangerous streets!" A young mother with auburn hair ran after her almost-3 year old daughter as she was about to near the hectic streets. "Geez, be careful okay? You could've gotten hurt! That's the 6th time you've almost been run over!"

"Hwai Mama! Sowwy." The little girl could see how worried her mom was, so she did a small salute with her hand near the tips of her bright pink bangs.

"Good girl, Yumi. Now, wait here while I get your other toys. Play with your ball for now, okay?" Yumi nodded and grabbed her dark blue ball off the ground and started bouncing it while her mom went inside.

_OOF!_

Yumi had dropped the ball and was now rolling towards the street. Rushing after it, she stopped suddenly, remembering what her mom told her. Making sure there were no cars around, little Yuri waddled over to the ball and grabbed it in the middle of the street.

As her mom was coming out, a sleek, black car rounded the corner hurriedly, towards Yumi at an alarming rate. Dropping everything, her mom sprinted over to where Yumi was… but it was too late. As Yumi turned back to see her mother coming over to give her a hug (I'm sorry, this is a to-be 3year old please remember), there was a deafening screech and the car slammed into the young child sending her flying.

"YUMI!" The anguished cry of the mother pierced the silent neighborhood.

**Another part of the city:**

_CRASH!_

"Go… good job Hirata…" the middle aged man and his wife looked astonished at their blue-haired son as he swung the bat. The baseball had gone straight over the head of the man and into the clay statue that was in his mother's garden.

"Wow, Hirata! Ever since you turned 4, you've become a pro at baseball!" The father beamed with pride while his wife chuckled.  
"Make sure you don't smash any windows like you did to that poor statue."

"Ok, Mama, Papa!" He grinned a dazzling smile that could've blinded the sun.

Next day:

"Oh my," Hirata's father was reading the daily newspaper.

"What is it dear?" His mom asked.

"Apparently, there was an accident yesterday concerning a 2 year old girl. She got hit by a rushing car that appeared out of no where." He replied. Hirata, who was playing on the floor started to pay attention to the conversation.

"Oh, that is terrible… Only 2 years old? Did she survive?"

"Thankfully yes. The car must've slowed down and not hit her as hard, and she also landed in a pile of grass. However, there is something wrong with her spine, so the doctors are saying she may be paralyzed." The father said somberly. "Here's a picture of the family. She's the one with pink hair." He passed the paper to his wife. At that moment, Hirata came over to her side and also looked at the picture.

"Y.. Yu.. mi? Yumi?" He asked his mom.

"Yeah, that's her name. How sad…" sadly, she placed the paper on the table and walked away. Hirata climbed onto the chair and looked at the picture again.

_ She's pretty… Very pretty… Especially her pink hair and large eyes… _

_Little did those children know… their destinies were intertwined from the moment they were born._

**Wahh! Kekeke... Hirata is sooooo cuteeee! So this is my first chapter! There's probably going to be about 5-10 chapters, so please look forward to them! And don't worry! The other SSS members are going to make an appearance too soon! GirlsDeMo included! Go Iwasawa!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll Find You**

**Chapter 2**

**Yooooo I'm back! I'm really glad summer just started so I can update frequently! NO MORE SCHOOLLL NO MORE SCHOOLLL… till…. September…. OTL….**

**Anyways, thanks to **_**kaarasu**_** for reviewing my first chapter. I recently started posting my stories online, and so I was super DUPER happy when I saw that someone read the story .**

**Sadly, I don't own Angel Beats, what so ever… how sad **

**ENJOY!**

**PS: the first chapter was more like a prologue, btws **

_**11 years later… (Yumi: 14; Hirata: 15)**_

**Hirata's POV**

"Come on catch it! Catch it!" The crowd was at the edge of their seats as they watched the ball come near my direction. Preparing myself for the impact of it hitting my mitt, I squinted my eyes against the sun. Then I felt it.

There was a dull thud, and immediately, my hand closed over the baseball. All at once, the crowd on our side erupted in cheers as the referee called the last batter out.

"We won the semifinals! Yes! Good job Hirata!" I felt a large hand clasp my shoulder and I looked up towards my dad. Ever since I joined the baseball team, he volunteered as the coach. His eyes shone with pride.

I smiled back up at him and ran to my other teammates who were cheering loudly. Yuru, my best friend, came up to me and said, "We are going to have a get-together at the park. Can you come?" I nodded, and everyone left full of excitement.

When we got to the park, there was food and refreshments passed out. As everyone was chatting happily about how excited they were to advance to the finals, I got up and went to the bathroom.

*When I exited the bathroom, I felt like taking a walk around the field. Slowly and leisurely, I put my hands in my pockets and walked around the park, looking at the trees. Then, I saw a bench, slightly hidden from view because of all the plants. I walked closer towards it, and as I did, I noticed that there was a girl, clothed in yellow pajamas.

She had bright pink hair that was loose except for some hair clipped together on both sides of her face. When I neared, I saw that there was a wheelchair tied to the bench. Also, the girl appeared to be sleeping, with her head tilted, so that it seemed she was facing the ground.*

I walked up to her and was about to wake her up. However, I realized it would be rude, and if she did wake up, it would be awkward for me to be standing over her while she was seemingly unprotected. I withdrew my extended hand and went back to the party.

However, I wondered about the wheelchair when I got back home. _Did she break her leg or something? She didn't look sick…_

**Next week:**

Already, a week had passed by since our win and we were back to practicing during the grueling hours of the morning. Ever since I left the girl with pink hair by the bench, I never saw her again.

_I hope she's okay. Maybe she was waiting for someone. That's probably it. _I assured myself.

Today, we were practicing batting control. As I swung my bat, I kept thinking about that girl.

_UGH why can't I get her out of my head?! I don't even know her name!_

"Hirata!"

"What?!" My partner had yelled at me and I swung instantly… with more force than necessary.

_**CRASHHHHH!**_

… Uh.. oh… My hit had gone a little bit to far and had crashed into the window of the house across the park, causing it to crack and break. Stunned, I saw my dad walking toward me with a small smile on his face.

"Seriously, Hirata. I always knew one day you would break something else besides your mother's precious garden." He laughed at the memories, and gestured towards the broken house, "Hurry up and go see if the person who lives there is alright. Don't forget to apologize!" Nodding, I took off across the baseball field and knocked on the door of the light pink and blue house.

_Wow… looks like someone puked cotton candy all over the house._

A woman with maroon hair opened the door. Seeing my baseball uniform, she smiled as if she was expecting me.

"Sorry, but I don't suppose you have my ball, Miss?" I asked sheepishly.

"Haha, who are you calling Miss, young man. So that was your ball? It suddenly came out of nowhere, crashing through my daughter's window. Gave her quite a fright truthfully." The woman said lightly.

_Daughter? I guess I should apologize. _"Ano… Can I please say sorry to her? Because, I did break her window and all…" I trailed off looking for words to say.

"Sure, sure!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me inside, and up a flight of stairs. Next to the stairs I noticed however, was a small ramp.

_Why would they need a ramp?_

"We don't get many visitors often, so I'm sure Yumi will be happy to see you!" the mom continued. She led me to a door on the right that was open slightly. "Yumi… A boy came by to apologize for scaring the heck out of you." She said into the doorway. I blushed sheepishly at the last part.

She allowed me to open the door, and when I did, I was blinded for a second by the yellow paint on the walls reflecting the sunlight streaming through the broken window. Then, I noticed there was a small bed with a girl lying in it, whom I assumed was Yumi. She was holding my lost baseball in her small, pale hands tightly, as if it was her most precious treasure. Then, she turned her head from the window to me, and I stepped back in shock. Pink, bright pink hair.

It was her, the girl from the park.

**Whahhh they meet! Haha did anyone see what I did there with her holding the baseball as if it was her "most precious treasure"? haha I feel so clever :P. **

**Btw, Yuru is supposed to be Otonashi Yuzuru. He won't be a MAJOR character, but he will appear more in later chapters. I'm thinking of introducing Iwasawa next, or GDM overall. What do you think?**

**Also, any "* *" parts will show which scenes i plan to draw and post on DA.**

**Well, it's like… 1:00 AM right now, so I'm going to go to sleep…. Thank you for reading! Ugh.. so tired…. OTL This is what I get for having the sudden urge to write in the middle of the night… and I even have a recital today…. You all rock, peace outtt! **

**xX-ill-be-writing-Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. I feel really bad. I said that I would update a lot during the summer, and it's already the end of summer and I only have 3 chaps out… /(^_^ ; )**

**School started sadly **** but now I get to see all my friends! Yayyy haha!**

**PS: Takara-san is Yumi/Yui's mom**

* * *

_It was her, the girl from the park._

**Hirata's POV**

The pink haired girl smiled warmly at me when I entered the room. She looked to be around my age, although there was a childish air surrounding her. When I walked into her room, she made no movement to get out of her bed.

"I'm guessing this is yours, right?" Her smooth voice sounded more mature than normal. I nodded. She laughed, "Don't be scared. You are probably more older than me."

Instead of getting up and handing me my baseball, her mom rushed in and took the ball from her grasp. She quickly handed it to me, and smiled.

She said, "If you want, you can stay if you like." I stood surprised. "I'll go get some snacks!" Her mom rushed out of the room before I could say anything.

Awkwardly, I stood in the room when the girl called out to me.

"…ello? Hellooo?" Getting my attention, she told me to grab a chair that was lined up against the bed.

After positioning it so that I was facing her, she started to speak.

"I'm Yumi Takara, you can just call me Yumi. What about you?" She cocked her head to the side, looking at me curiously.

"Ah, I'm Hirata Haruki. And are you sure…?" Even though she seems nice, we just formally met and to call her by her first name already.

"Why not? I'm 14, and you look around that age also."

I sighed. For some reason, I felt that although she seems mature on the outside, I was right about that childish side of her. "15. I'm 15."

"See? It's all right then! I'll call you Hirata then!" She smiled brightly.

Just then, her mother came in with a tray of snacks and drinks. I watched as she walked over to Yumi and placed the tray onto a small table that was directly next to her bed. Takara-san sat down in another chair and offered me a snack. I refused, and she started to feed Yumi.

I stared confusedly at them.

"Oh, you didn't tell him?" Yumi's mom exclaimed glancing at her daughter.

"Tell me what?" I interjected.

Yumi looked sad. "It's funny right? I'm 14, and my mom has to feed me as if I'm unable to do it myself."  
"What? No, I mean, I'm sure you have your reasons…" I trailed off searching for more words.

"It's okay. I'll tell you." She looked at her mom, and flicked her eyes to the door, signaling her to leave.

Nodding, her mom walked out of the room, but not before giving one last glance back at Yumi.

**Yumi's POV**

My mom left and I sighed. Turning my face toward Hirata, I spoke.

"When I was 2, I got into a car accident. While getting a ball from the street, a car suddenly came around the corner and hit me." I looked over at him to watch his reaction to the next part. "The impact from the car caused something in my spine to go wrong, and I ended up paralyzed from the neck down." Hirata's face wore a shocked expression, but I continued on. "Well, truthfully, the doctors said it was only my waist down, but it's difficult to move my arms, so I rarely use them." Feebly, I moved my fingers slowly to show him.

"I remember, when I was young, there was this huge story in the paper about an injured girl. Heh, and now she's in front of me." I could hear the cloud of pity through his voice.

"It's not _that_ bad… I mean, I should be grateful that I can move my upper body… somewhat." Hirata looked from the floor to me, and smiled.

"Yeah." He murmured.

Suddenly, he moved.

"W-what?" I asked concerned.

He leaned in towards me, and spoke, "Were you at the park last week?"

The park?

"Y-yeah… Why?" I stuttered, surprised.

"It's not good to just go around sleeping on park benches with no adult around! I'm sure there's been some reports about molesters around!" His reaction surprised me and I widened my eyes. Then I laughed.

"Wh-what? You idiot! What do you mean molesters?" I smirked at him, "Are you sure you weren't talking about yourself?"

He jumped out of his chair knocking it over. "Y-you!" Hirata looked so enraged I burst out laughing. "Still! What if! Aish, stop laughing already!"

I gasped, trying to regain my breath. "..ry… so-sorry… Wow it's been a while since I've laughed like that."

"That's the first time a girl accused me as a molester." His face was full of mock anger.

I tried to hold back my laughter as he sat back down.

_~Shine Dayyysss~_

Hinata jumped as his phone rang. Hearing the ringtone I gasped and giggled while he got his phone out and answered. I could see the faint of a blush spread across his cheeks.

"Yeah. Sorry, I kinda lost track of time. I'll be back soon, give me 10 minutes." With that, he hung up the phone.

"Dad?" I asked. He nodded and I continued on, "Do you have to leave now?"

"Nah 5 minutes."

"But you said-"

"It takes about 5 minutes from here back to the park so I can stay for 5 more." He explained.

"Oh…." Then I remembered his ringtone. "So, you listen to _GirlsDeM_o?"

He shifted in his seat. "Yeah, but only because the lead singer, Iwasawa, is in the same grade as me."  
"Same grade…. NO WAY! You mean that Iwasawa goes to YOUR school?! I love her! I used to make my mom take me to where she used to play her guitar by the convenience store!" I could feel excitement bubbling up inside of me.

"Yeah, I mean, she gave out teaser CDs of their albums to the grade and I started listening to them." He shrugged, "I guess I'm not the only one because whenever _GirlsDeMo_ does a performance at school, there are a lot of boys there."

"I see…." I glanced at the clock and saw that 5 minutes had already passed. "You should get going now…"

"Yeah, this was fun. I'll stop by later if you are free." He got up and walked to the door, "You can keep that baseball if you want, Yumi."

"Hinata!" He looked up and I blushed, "Can you take me to see GirlsDeMo one day?"

"Fine. I'll be back later." With that he waved and left.

I could see him sprinting across our lawn towards the baseball field from my window. However, he looked back and waved his hand at our house and slowly, I lifted my hand in return, but he had already turned away.

* * *

**This chapter I wasn't really "feeling" it and that's probably why it took so long… I know that's no excuse but sorry I won't make any promises for the next chapter. Hopefully I'll have it up before school ends :P**

**I started watching Chihayafuru, Free! (ehehhehe), Shingeki no Kyojin, and Sunday w/o God. Any recommendations? Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**BYEEEE**

**xX-ill-be-writing-Xx**


End file.
